A Future Reclaimed
by HMadass
Summary: The Charmed Ones embark on life after the finale. Will cover various important and not so important events in their lives and the lives of their kids.
1. Beginnings

a/n: this will just be a series of chapters following the events of Forever Charmed. Deals with important events in the lives of the Halliwell family.

Piper walked into the sunroom and collapsed, exhausted, onto the couch. Two months after giving birth to her own daughter Meg the manor had yet to calm down. Pheobe came over often with her six month old Emily Astrid Halliwell and together they shared the duty of keeping an eye on the heavily pregnant Paige. At the moment, the youngest Charmed One was dozing fitfully at the other end of the sofa. Paige had grudgingly accepted her sisters' supervision when Henry became so agitated at leaving her home alone that she feared he might get so distracted at work that he might end up getting injured. Now with Billie upstairs watching Wyatt, Chris, and Emily Pheobe came into the room followed by Coop. She eyed Paige with concern and said ,"How's she doing?" Piper shrugged impressively and said, "Okay, I guess." Coop glanced between them and said quietly, "Did she say how the doctor's appointment went?" Piper smiled and replied, "Dr. Riker said everything is fine. The baby should be right on schedule if not before."

A muffled groan escaped Paige as she said dramatically, "Before! Do you hear me, baby? I cannot wait two more days. You're killing mommy!" Pheobe reached forward and squeezed Paige's leg. "C'mon Paigey," she said. "Just a little while longer". Coop reached out companionably and put his hand over Paige's rounded belly. As if on cue the baby kicked strongly, causing Coop to laugh. "This kid is one strong kicker. I predict a career in professional sports". Paige looked at Coop in dismay. Pheobe took in Paige's expression and said, "Paige isn't much for sports. But that ought to please Henry". Coop lifted his eyebrows and Piper said, "Oh yeah, Coop. Henry played football and baseball in college." Pheobe looked from Coop's somewhat bewildered expression to Paige's and laughed. Coop's long career as a cupid kept him extremely occupied and he had only recently begun a tentative love affair with sports. Much to Henry and Leo's chagrin, Coop's favorite was soccer.

Paige turned suddenly thoughtful and questioned Coop. "Do you think because Henry's mortal the baby won't be very strong magically?" Coop scoffed and said quickly, "No way. The child of a Charmed One who happens to be a Whitelghter will most definitely be powerful. What are you judging on?" Paige frowned and said, "Well he hasn't done any magic yet". Pheobe said, "That doesn't really count. So far only Wyatt has done magic while in the womb". Piper considered and said, " True. Besides, Coop and Pheobe's children will only inherit from Pheobe since being a CUpid is bestowed and not inherited. Just like Meg. Since Leo wasn't a whitelighter when she was conceived she won't inherit his orbing". Paige's brows furrowed in confusion. She had never considered either of those points before. Coop zeroed in on an earlier statement of Paige's and said, "You're still certain it will be a boy?" Paige said quickly, "Absolutely. I'm completely sure of it". Pheobe wiggled her eyebrows playfully and said, "How can you be so sure?" Paige shrugged and said, "Just a feeling."

Piper asked suddenly, "Well have you thought of any names?" Paige nodded and said, "Yeah, a couple. I have to say though I'm sort of glad the whole "P" name thing went out the window. We were really running short on good ones". Her sisters laughed and Paige said, "Right. So I kind of thought we might name him after Henry's dad". Pheobe glanced up, smiling in good natured confusion. "But isn't Henry named after his dad?" Paige smiled and agreed. "He is but they had different middle names. Henry's dad meant a lot to him and I thought it would be cool if we honored that." Coop nodded heartily and said, "Right on. So it would be Henry Patrick". Pheobe's eyes swiveled to her husband and she questioned, "How do you know Henry's dad's middle name?" Coop smirked. "I don't want to brag," he said, "but I did sort of help Henry's grandparents fall in love." Paige looked up in amazement. She said, "Well, good job, Coop." He pretended to tip the brim of an invisible cap her way and winked. Pheobe said,"But will he be a Halliwell or a Mitchell. Or a Halliwell-Mitchell?" Paige's brows knitted in thought and she said, " I sort of thought maybe two middle names. One being Halliwell." Piper nodded in agreement. "That works. Little Henry. Hank. Hal. Harry? That's all the nicknames for Henry I got". Paige laughed and said, "We'll see. We can't give him a nickname til we see him. Then we'll know". Coop said thoughtfully, "I like Harry. Yeah, that's my vote." Piper smiled to herself. Much to the sisters' delight, Henry, Coop, and Leo had bonded quickly, becoming like brothers. They teased each other mercilessly and were genuinely protective of each other and the family. Coop and Henry especially enjoyed playing uncle to Wyatt and Chris. The younger boy gravitated toward Coop while Wyatt found the more rugged, adventurous Henry a favorite.

Henry's own father had died when he was nineteen and being a good husband and father was incredibly important to him. Now that demons were a less frequent problem Henry had the most dangerous job in the family; a fact that Pheobe and Piper knew caused Paige some sleepless continued to help the luckless and lovelorn find their soulmates while Pheobe wrote from home and kept a loving, watchful eye on Emily. Their daughter had inherited her father's dark hair and olive complection. Pheobe suddenly looked from Piper to Paige and said giddily, "I can't believe in a few days Paige will have her own little baby and we'll all be moms. Paige grinned excitedly and Coop stared at them in disbelief. "Well, I can beleive it," he said. Pheobe laughed and replied, "Come on! Sometimes I wondered if I'd ever have a child." Coop shook his head in frustration. "If any three women were meant to have children it's you three.You all have such unique gifts that are gonna make you terrific mothers." Pheobe batted her eyelashes at her husband and said kindly, "Please. Continue. I want to hear some of our fantastic qualities". Coop rolled his eyes but obliged. To Pheobe he said, " You have such compassion and joy. Such generosity. Of course you were supposed to be a mother". He turned to Piper and said adoringly, "And you. You have such strength and guidance. You don't even realize the ability you have to comfort and reassure". Finally he turned to Paige who said quickly, "Go easy on me, Coop. I can't control my tear ducts these days". Coop smiled and said, "Always uncomfortable with compliments." He took her hand and said, "You Paige, have this inspiring confidence. You have unswerving loyalty and an independent spirit. And you're going to be the coolest mom ever. You know taht right?" Paige sniffled happily and said, "Thank you, Coop". Pheobe smiled at her husband and said, "Paige? Cool?" As her sisters laughed Pheobe said to Paige, "Coop's right. You are gonna be a really cool mom". Coop said in a pretend whisper, "Not like Piper". Pheobe and Paige giggled as Piper pretended to blow up Coop. She said defensively, "I'm cool". Paige grinned and said, "So cool." Piper said tetchily, "Whatever. Chris and Wyatt think I'm cool".

Pheobe was about to respond when Paige suddenly drew in a sharp breath and clutched her stomach. Coop stood up quickly, hovering over her nervously as Piper said, "Paige, honey, are you okay? Is it time?"At Paige's nod Piper went into action mode. She turned to Coop and said, "Get Henry. Then come back for Paige and take them to the hospital. I don't want to risk her orbing right now." Coop nodded and said, "No problem". He glimmered out and Piper turned to Pheobe. "Go upstairs, get Wyatt to orb you to magic school and get Leo then tell Billie she's gotta watch the kids. Coop'll orb us all to the hospital after he takes Paige and Henry."

Pheobe ran off toward the staircase. Piper turned back to Paige and said soothingly, "Okay, Missy Paige. Doing good. Henry will be here in just a second and we'll get you right to the doctor, okay?" Paige nodded, smiling in spite of the uncomfortable pressure in her body. Suddenly she gripped Piper's arm and said, " I changed my mind. I'm having the drugs."Piper had to laugh at Paige's insistence and said, "Probably a good idea". Paige said quickly as she breathed through the contraction, "Most definitely."Piper said quickly, "Honey, I'm going to help you up". Paige let Piper take her arms and rock her upward from the couch. She was almost to her feet when Coop and Henry appeared. Both men scrambled forward to assist her and Paige almost laughed. She couldn't tell who looked more nervous. Henry kissed Paige and she leaned gratefully against him as he said in a worried tone, "Are you okay, babe?" Paige sighed in relief against his chest and said, "I am now." Henry stroked her hair and Piper said to Coop, "It's your show, pal. Can you come back and get me, Leo and Pheobe?" Coop nodded and placed his hands on Paige and Henry's shoulders. After they disappeared from sight Piper ran upstairs to make sure Pheobe had let Wyatt orb her up to Magic School. By the time she ran back downstairs Coop had returned, looking only slightly less nervous than when Pheobe had gone into labor. He said quickly, "Leo's not here yet?" Piper shook her head in frustration. She began tapping her foot in impatience. Finally they heard voices on the stairs and Pheobe came down followed by Leo and Billie. Piper glanced at Billie and said, "You don't mind keeping the kids for a while? You can call one of us if you need anything." Billie made a sweeping motion with her hands and said, "No! I don't mind. Shoo! Skedaddle, okay? And call me when the baby gets here! And tell Paige I said good luck!" Piper smiled and said, "Thanks, Billie. Okay", she looked around at Leo and Pheobe and continued, "Ready to go?" They nodded and Coop grasped Leo and Pheobe's hands. Piper put her hand on Leo's arm and they were off.

When they arrived in an unused hospital room Coop led them out into the corridor of the now familiar medical center.Henry was pacing the floor, running his hands through his brown hair in agitation. Piper walked up to him and placed a calming hand on his arm. Henry looked up, relieved to see them all. Leo said, "Where is she?" Henry pulled unconsciously at the 'v' of his teal scrub top, revealing a swath of his muscular chest and the small silver chain that held a cross. He said, "They took her back to give her and epidural." A nurse approached and smiled kindly at them. "Mr. Mitchell, we're ready for you now". Henry gave a quick, nervous grin and started to follow her before saying suddenly, "Hey, what about my wife's sisters? We want them in the delivery room". The nurse eyed Piper and Pheobe for a second before saying, "Come on back and we'll get you some scrubs". Satisfied, Piper and Pheobe quickly followed Henry and the nurse. Paige was just settling back into the bed from the sitting position necessary for epidurals when Henry, Piper and Pheobe came in. Henry rushed forward and stood as close to Paige as the bed would allow. He grasped her hand firmly in his and they shared the excited, nervous frenetic grins of two people whose lives were about to be changed forever. Pheobe and Piper exchanged quick, happy glances before moving to Paige's other side. Paige looked uncomfortable small in the massive hospital bed and Piper took her other had in her own, careful not to disturb the IV. After a few moments when none of them could really stop smiling a tall, slender man with light eyes and wispy blond hair entered the room. He smiled and Henry said in relief, "Dr. Riker."

The doctor smiled and the effect was to assure everyone in the room that they were in the best hands. He picked up Paige's chart and his eyes flicked over it approvingly. "Paige," he said, "everything is looking really good. You're progressing very quickly, the baby's stats are perfect." Everyone beamed at the good news and Piper squeezed Paige's hand. Paige smiled gratefully and felt herself relax. Dr. Riker said, "I'm just going to have a quick look and we'll know where to go from there, okay?" Henry's own hand tightened on Paige's as the doctor took the stool positioned at Paige's feet and rearranged Paige's coverings. A nurse stood ready to assist. Paige remained stoic and shared an ironic been-there-done-that look with her sisters as Henry shifted uncomfortably. Dr. Riker was soon finished and watched Paige in concern as she suddenly gasped. He said something to the nurse and Piper noticed that the room suddenly held more nurses. The doctor said, "Paige, I'm going to scrub up. When I get back I think we'll begin to push allright?" Paige nodded bravely and breathed deeply. After a brief respite the contractions began again and Paige tried to breathe through the discomfort.

Outside Coop paced resignedly. Fearing he might literally bore a hole in the carpet he forced himself to sit. He shot Leo a familiar look and the two wordlessly acknowledged their situation. Paige was like a little sister to both men and though they felt that everything would be fine, they both felt nervous and apprehensive as well. Coop began to finger his ring idly and watched as Leo picked up a magazine with little enthusiasm.

Back in the delivery room Paige fell against the pillows, a triumphant flush to her cheeks as the room filled with the cry of a healthy, strong baby. Paige would forever remember the way the room seemed to fall into silence around them for a moment as the beeping equipment and busy nurses all stilled. It seemed that the world had stopped except for the joyful sound of a baby making a mark upon it. Dr. Riker held up the wiggling child for his parents and joyfully proclaimed, "A little prince". Piper watched through misty eyes as Henry and Paige gazed, rapt, at the baby. The doctor quickly cut the umbilical cord and handed the child to a nurse for cleaning and measuring. Paige turned to Henry, smiling incredulously. She found her husband's eyes shining with emotion and laughing for joy. After a moment the doctor placed the baby snugly into his mother's waiting arms. Pheobe looked down on the baby with difficulty as her own eyes had tears spilling from them. He was a robust, stunningly handsome boy with dark curls and cheeks that already dimpled. He was no longer crying but simply sleeping contentedly against his adoring mother. Piper watched as Paige gazed down at her son with unabashed tenderness and love. She didn't even seem to notice when a nurse placed a knit cap over his head and little booties over his small, perfect feet. Henry was equally captivated by his newborn son's healthy good looks. Piper drifted out of the room, a dreamy smile on her lips as she walked out into the waiting room. Leo was reclining on a couch looking vaguely interested in an article he was reading. Coop was lolling in another chair half-heartedly watching TV. Leo saw her first and accurately judged the somewhat dazed, contented look on her face. He stood up, smiling tentatively as Coop followed his gaze and glanced at Piper expectantly. Piper reveled for a moment in her family's good fortune. Apparently asking for fit, healthy children was not too much to ask. Saving the world over a dozen times seemed to earn bonus points from someone upstairs. Finally, with a broad grin Piper announced happily, "It's a boy. " Leo and Coop both broke into grins and wrung hands vigorously. Leo said quickly, "And how is Paige?" Piper replied eagerly, "Just fine. She was fantastic." Coop clapped Leo on the back, unable to contain his excitement and joy. "Can we see them?" Piper nodded, "Of course. Follow me".


	2. Odd Couple Extrordinaire

( This Chapter will be done kind of like a flashback..or really a prequel to the first chapter. someone wondered why coop and paige had gotten close. so here's a little explanation)

Paige woke up to a vague but entirely too persistent itch. She swatted clumsily at her nose. It was too early to be coordinated and she was still half asleep. She blinked fuzzily in the unusually bright lights and when she fully opened them she frowned. The ceiling was pink. Her ceiling was not pink. Henry would never allow a pink ceiling even if she'd wanted one. She hadn't. Full awake now, she had the chance to glance around. She was not in her room. Confused, she glanced beside her to the bare, tanned back of her husband. Her mouth began to gape as she noticed some very glaring distinctions that she had taken for granted. The hair was darker, longer and there was no tattoo on the right shoulderblade. A small sound escaped Paige and the figure began to stir in his sleep. She clapped a hand to her mouth almost spasmodically as she clambored off the bed but it was too late. The figure called out sleepily, "What's wrong, honey?" Paige couldn't contain her slightly hysterical squeak. She recognized that voice. Before she could respond the man turned, caught sight of Paige in a ridiculously skimpy negligee and covered his eyes. He cried out as if blinded and violently pulled the sheets up around him. Absurdly, Paige was almost offended. She looked down at herself. While the getup was definitely innapropriate to wear in front of her sister's husband, she did fill it out nicely. A strangled voice said timidly, "Paige. What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

Reluctantly, he dropped the covers. Paige said sternly," I don't have a clue, Coop." As he frantically searched for some clothing she moved hastily toward the closet. She recognized her surroundings now, with the help of Coop. It was their room at Pheobe's townhouse. But where the hell was Pheobe? Inside the closet she practically ripped a pair of jeans off the hanger and gasped as she looked more closely at her. They were her size. Her brand. Everything. She groped at the hangers, pulling more clothes down. All were her size and things she would have picked out. In fact, some things must have come directly from her own closet at home.As she reached for another item her eyes fell upon the engagement ring on her left hand. It was not the one Henry gave her. It was lovely, precisely what she would have picked herself, but it wan't hers. Her voice faltered as she called out to Coop. "What the hell. All this stuff in the closet is mine Coop. Where's Pheobe's stuff? " Now clad in ludicrous red pajama bottoms emblazoned with white hearts and a discarded striped shirt, Coop slid into the closet in his socked feet. He rummaged through everything with a perplexed look on his face. Paige began pacing.

"It's got to be a spell. A spell gone wrong or a joke. Is it April Fools? It has to be Pheobe." Coop gave her a withering glance. "I don't thik even Pheobe's since of humor extends itself to having her husband wake up in bed with her sister." Paige nodded. "Right. Then it's a spell. Or, somehow we're in an alternate reality or something. Right?" Coop said quickly, "Can you orb us to the manor? Maybe Piper or Leo can help. Maybe Pheobe's there." Paige took his hand then said thoughtfully, "Do you have your ring?" Coop looked down. He said somewhat sadly, "I guess it doesn't matter who I marry. I'm not a cupid anymore." Paige shut her eyes and concentrated. After a moment, familiar blue lights appeared and a ringing sensation met her ears. They reappeared in the kitchen at the manor. Paige looked around tentatively and said, "Everything looks okay. Do you see anything different?" Coop shrugged, "It looks fine but you know it a lot better than I do." Paige scowled. She liked Coop. He made Pheobe happy and that was important but she really didn't know him that well yet and the morning's events had left her feeling somewhat awkward around him. Gingerly, she stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Again, everything looked the way it should. In the foyer she called out to Piper. For a moment there was silence. Then she smiled as she heard the reassuring sound of Piper's footsteps above them and Leo's voice on the stairwell. Coop gave her a grin that clearly betrayed his feelings. Surely, Piper and Leo knew what was going on.

After a moment the footsteps grew louder and Paige could clearly hear Piper's voice. When her sister appeared on the landing Paige could've kissed her. Coop looked equally grateful and Paige waited for Piper to sort everything out. Surely, she would be shocked that they's showed up together so early, and in such strange clothing. No dice.

Piper smiled beatifically and said, "Morning newlyweds! You're early. Brunch won't be ready for a while." Paige felt her stomach plummet uncomfortable as Coop's face drained of color. Piper was already breezing into the next room and it took a moment for Paige to snap to and follow. Coop hadn't moved. Paige said loudly, in a cracking voice, "Newlyweds. No, Piper. I think you've got it wrong. There's a spell. I'm with Henry". Piper turned back to face her, a quizzical look on her brow. Paige, believing she was making progress, continued in vain. "Exactly. Yes with Henry. Not Coop. Pheobe's with Coop but we can't find her. My clothes are in their closet. It's ridiculous. Someobody did a spell. Or it's and alternate universe, y'know? I'm married to Henry." Piper gazed at her sister in concern. She moved forward slowly, as if Paige was slightly mad and definitely dangerous. "You're babbling, Paige. Do you have fever? Did Coop take your temperature?" Paige groaned. "No! You don't- I'm not married to Coop. Why would he take my temperature?" Piper smiled encouragingly but called out for Leo. After a moment Leo appeared at Piper's side in haze of blue. Paige said incredulously, "You can still orb?" Leo's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he said uncertainly, "Yes?" Paige turned her attention back to Piper. SHe needed help. "Coop! Get your ass in here, man!" Piper and Leo swiveled towards the door as Coop walked into the room, a dazed look in his brown eyes. Paige turned on him. "Tell them, Coop. Tell them what happened." He said slowly, "We woke up together this morning. And all of Paige's stuff was in our house." Piper was unimpressed. "Probably because she lives there. Her stuff could be there because of that. Have you two been drinking?"

Paige shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Piper, I'm trying to tell you something's wrong. Something is not right." Coop said forcefully, "Exactly. We are not married. We are married, but to other people." Piper nodded again, clearly doing her best to humor them. "And to whom are you married?" Paige nearly shouted in her exasperation. "To Henry. That's what I'm trying to tell you, lady! And he's Pheobe's husband. Not mine". Leo looked between the two before pulling Piper away toward a corner to talk. Coop turned toward Paige. "Do you think they believe us now?" Paige scrutinized them, trying unsuccessfully to read their lips. "I don't know. But we've got to find a way to convince them." Coop looked up toward the attic. "Maybe the Book of Shadows". Paige nodded and grabbed his hand. They were about to orb when the front door swung open and the world turned upside down. Coop looked past Paige and his mouth fell open again. Paige twisted in his grip and craned her neck to follow his sight. She felt her knees give way and she swayed on the spot. THe only thing that held her upright was Coop's grip on her shoulders. There in the doorway was her husband. Her Henry. With his arm around Pheobe's waist. Paige regained her balance and tried to lunge forward but Coop held her in place. She turned furious eyes on him but he said quietly, "Just wait. We need to get to the book." She steadied herself but scowled impressively nonetheless.

Obliviously, Pheobe caught sight of them and said happily, "Hi Lovebirds! How was the honeymoon?"

TBC


End file.
